Para encontrar mi luz
by Alo-chan
Summary: El cambio ha surgido para todos en el mundo pero Korra aun debía saber en voz de aquella persona lo que era encontrar la luz. Fanfic para la Semana Korroh


Si es que despues de mi pesimo sumary estan aqui, sean bienvenidos n_n

Pues si, al fin la semana Korroh está aquí, y esta es mi humilde contribución en un Fanfic.. espero les guste.

* * *

**Para encontrar mi luz**

Alo-chan

"Una nueva era ha comenzado" – Al abrir los ojos esas fueron las palabras que podía recordar de su propia voz unas horas antes, levantando la mirada hacia el cielo veía los hermosos tonos verdes entre azules que brillaban por el cielo donde pequeños espíritus volaban y bailaban bajo la luz de la luna

-Sé que es hermosa… pero no lo siento así –Susurro Korra para sí mirando el cielo, estando sentada en uno de los patios traseros de la isla del aire, tenía una rodilla flexionada donde recargaba un brazo mientras lentamente bajaba la mirada al suelo.

Suspiro flexiono la otra pierna abrazándola en su rostro y de repente quebró en llanto, había sido fuerte durante todo el día pero por lo menos en ese momento estando en privado podía permitirse limpiar su alma en sus lagrimas

-¿Qué voy hacer ahora… Aang? –Musito intentando ser lo menos ruidosa posible –Fue mi culpa… que la conexión se haya perdido… ¿quién me va a aconsejar ahora?... ¡estoy...sola! –Dijo apretando su rostro en sus rodillas

Las hojas de los arbustos comenzaron a hacer ruido a un lado, Korra se sobresalto un poco y se apresuro a limpiar rápida y toscamente sus lágrimas

-¿Korra? –Escucho en una voz masculina

-Estoy aquí Tenzin… solo quería ver el cielo un momento –Contesto ella aclarando su garganta para evitar que se notara que había estado llorando

-¿Tenzin? No soy el –Dijo aquella voz mientras se acercaba

Korra levanto la mirada de ojos tristes, su corazón empezó a palpitar rápidamente ¿Podría acaso ser como la última vez en que Aang había llegado por su llamado? Se levanto y camino a paso acelerado hacia esa voz con la esperanza en la garganta de encontrar a quien estaba buscando. Y de un momento a otro solo un espeso arbusto lo separaba de aquella persona ella levanto las manos dudando de si abrirse paso pero la decisión fue tomada por quien estaba de otro lado y los arbustos se abrieron dividiéndose frente a ella.

Korra contuvo el aliento al momento de verlo pero al mismo instante bajo la mirada con ligera decepción –Tu –Susurro

Entonces sin esperarlo fue envestida por el abrazo de esa persona –¿Pero que…? –exclamo sorprendida sonrojándose ligeramente por la sorpresa

-Avatar Korra me alegra que estés bien –Anuncio el hombre de uniforme rojo mientras la sostenía en sus brazos, Korra se quedo congelada

-Me disculpo, fui un poco impulsivo, espero me perdones –Dijo el general seguidamente apartándose rápidamente de ella

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Ocurre algo General Iroh? –Pregunto Korra evadiendo la mirada sintiéndose un tanto incomoda

-No realmente, todo está en orden ahora, es solo que quería verte –Contesto el general

-¿Verme? –Pregunto Korra confundida -¿Por qué? ¿Y porque ese… abrazo?

-Estaba preocupado por ti, me entere de lo que ocurrió en tu camino hacia la nación del fuego me siento responsable por ello.

-Ah, pues estoy bien solo perdí temporalmente algunos de mis recuerdos –Contesto Korra dando media vuelta y mirando con tristeza hacia el suelo

-Diría que no ha sido lo único que has perdido –Dijo el general con voz suave acercándose un poco más a ella

Korra arrugo él entre cejo sintiendo como las lagrimas querían asomarse nuevamente de sus ojos –Bien, ya me vio y estoy bien, creo que puede marcharse ahora –Dijo Korra impulsivamente

-Perdón si te molesto –Dijo el general posando su mano sobre el hombro de Korra

-Pero no puedo ignorar el llanto de una persona, mas si es alguien importante para mí –Dijo seguidamente

Los azules ojos de Korra miraron hacia los ojos dorados -¿Soy importante para ti?... ¿Por qué? –Exclamo Korra

-Bueno eres el avatar eres importante para todo el mundo –Contesto Iroh

-¡Ah! ¡Claro eso! –Musito Korra decepcionada y dando un paso adelante se sentó de nuevo mirando al cielo

Iroh se permitió una pequeña risa que disimulo con una de sus manos sobre sus labios -¿Qué es tan gracioso? –pregunto Korra algo molesta

-Esa no es la única razón por la que eres importante para mí, pensé que ya lo sabrías o más bien que lo recordarías -Contesto

-¿Recordar? ¿Que debería recordar?

-Bueno cualquier persona que salve mi vida se convierte en una persona importante para mi –Dijo Iroh seguidamente caminando a espaldas de Korra situándose a un lado de ellas –Pero tampoco esa es la única razón, eres importante para mí por alguna otra que no se explicar –Dijo seguidamente sentándose a su lado dejando toda formalidad atrás.

-No entiendo –Dijo Korra alzando una ceja –¡Iroh! ¡Tu uniforme! ¡Se ensuciara! –reaccionó de repente sacudiendo las manos

-No tiene importancia se las ha visto peores –Contesto Iroh con una sonrisa

-Um… bien –Contesto ella evadiendo la mirada tras ver la sonrisa que el hombre le otorgaba sintiéndose por un instante apenada, como cualquiera lo estaría con una como esa a su lado.

-¿Qué sucede Korra? –Pregunto de repente el hombre a su lado

-¿Qué? No sucede nada –Contesto ella

-Pensé que cuando alguien lloraba algo debió haber sucedido que la orillara a eso –Dijo el general

-¡¿Escuchaste?! –Exclamo Korra volteando hacia el

-Lo lamento –Se disculpo el pero no fue suficiente para ella que se sonrojo por la pena y evadió la mirada para que no lo notara.

-¡No sucede nada! Y no estaba llorando estaba… ¡NO SUCEDE NADA! –Dijo Korra levantándose –Es tarde, conoces la salida me voy –continuo nerviosamente

-¡Espera! –Pidió el General tomando su mano desde abajo

Korra se detuvo sorprendida y sin entender porque es que el contacto de su mano le hiso sentir un repentino roce al corazón.

-Si no quieres decirme está bien, me disculpo por mi indiscreción… pero aun no te he explicado él porque eres importante para mi

Korra volteo cruzando los brazos sin intención de sentarse nuevamente con nula curiosidad, Iroh sonrió a lo bajo y se levanto a su lado.

-Seguro conoces la historia de los 100 años ¿verdad? –Pregunto el, Korra solo lo miro haciendo un gesto que le indicaba un "y eso que" alzando igualmente los hombros –entones sabes que el entonces príncipe Zuko, mi abuelo estuvo buscando el avatar durante tres años… porque el encontrarlo le brindaba esperanza –eso ultimo llamo la atención de Korra que volteo con más interés a escuchar –De seguro también sabes que antes de el Avatar Roku y el señor del fuego Zozin fueron muy buenos amigos hasta antes de la guerra pero eso no es lo único mi bisabuela Ursa era descendiente del Avatar Roku y se caso con el señor del fuego Ozai… -Dijo deteniendo su narración al notar los ojos de Korra bien abiertos escuchando atentamente

-En fin, el avatar y mi familia siempre han tenido una relación muy cercana a menos durante los últimos siglos quizá esa es la razón por la cual para mi tu eres una persona importante sin importar que seas el avatar o no, solo por ser tu –Dijo finalmente

Korra miro al suelo digiriendo lo que recién escucho, mientras Iroh solo la observaba durante un par de minutos se hiso el silencio. –Creo que es muy tarde y conozco la salida, me voy –Anuncio Iroh dando un par de pasos para marcharse

-¡Iroh espera! –Fui muy grosera con eso antes dijo ella tomando igualmente su mano para detenerlo -Te pido perdón

-Si… aun quieres escucharme yo… -Seria un honor poder escucharte –Interrumpió el con una cálida sonrisa en los labios

Sentados nuevamente uno junto al otro Korra miraba al suelo dándose valor para abrir sus sentimientos a alguien mas no sabiendo ni por donde comenzar.

-¿Alguna vez has sentido que el mundo espera que nunca cometas errores? –Dijo finalmente –Es decir como el Avatar he cometido demasiados errores… he sido impulsiva y extremadamente torpe, creo que he sido el peor avatar de estos últimos 10 000 años –Dijo con una risa amarga.

-Korra, tu salvaste al mundo de una era de oscuridad –Le recordó Iroh

-¡Sí! Lo hice pero porque en primer lugar fui yo quien ocasiono que una era de oscuridad estuviera a punto de sumergir al mundo entero y por mi culpa la conexión con Aang, wan y todos los avatares anteriores se perdió, ¿qué será de mi siguiente encarnación? teniendo únicamente al peor avatar para aconsejarle –Dijo ella dejando todo salir.

-Hahaha –Iroh se rio a lo ligero

-¿Te parece muy gracioso? –Pregunto Korra frunciendo el ceño

-Es solo que me encanta el espíritu trágico que acompaña a la adolescencia –Contesto Iroh

-¿Espíritu trágico? –Bufo Korra enojándose con cada palabra –¡Claro! Como espero que alguien como tu entienda mi situación, tú que lo tienes todo… eres el príncipe de la nación del fuego, el general más joven que hay en las fuerzas unidas, todo en tu vida debe ser perfecto… pero yo, incluso debo sepárame… de quien quiero –pronuncio el Avatar con notoria tristeza en la última frase, apartando la vista del general y levantándose de su lado.

Korra camino dándole la espalda, Iroh se levanto de inmediato tras ella estirando la mano para posarla sobre el hombro de esta pero se detuvo antes siquiera de tocarla, como si algún tiempo de voz interna le dijese que no era lo correcto, dio un suspiro y bajo la mano

-Te equivocas –Murmuro, haciéndola voltearse con nulo interés. –Estar hasta donde he llegado, por mucho no ha sido nada fácil… tengo a la mitad de una nación esperando por mi regreso, mientras que la otra mitad piensa que no merezco el volver tras haberme marchado. –Korra volteo sintiendo un repentino interés ante las palabras que de la voz del General tomaban lugar

-Llegar a ser el general de las fuerzas Unidas tampoco ha sido nada fácil, nunca permití que mi título y posición me diesen algún tipo de ventaja, todo lo que he logrado hasta ahora ha sido por esfuerzo propio… y al igual que tu, el titulo de General no es un peso fácil de llevar, tras cada misión siempre tengo presente que muchas vidas están sobre mis hombros… al igual que mi propia vida, he visto la muerte cara a cara en incontables ocasiones –Menciono el hombre

-No lo había visto de esa forma –Musito Korra sintiéndose fuera de lugar

-Nadie jamás lo ve de esa forma –Contesto el general dando una sonrisa torcida –Porque nadie esta en tu lugar, todos tienen que ocuparse de sus propios problemas y de sus propios conflictos Korra, el destino y tú misma te guiaran al camino adecuado

-Creo que "el destino adecuado" no es el que quiero –Musito Korra con amargura

-Korra, aun eres muy joven para hablar de esa forma –Exclamo de repente como un ligero regaño hacia la Avatar –Mírame a mi… estoy a un par de años de los treinta y no tengo a ese alguien especial por el cual tenga una razón para volver tras cada misión o una familia amorosa que espere ansiosa mi llegada –Pronuncio el general formándose una curva en sus labios por el solo pensamiento mientras Korra lo miraba y bajaba la mirada avergonzada

Iroh la miro y con una ligera risa llamo su atención –Korra tu recién estas en la flor de tu juventud, sé que no la has tenido fácil por ser quien eres pero como te dije antes es así para todos,

-¿Pero qué hay de las personas de las que me he tenido que separar?

-Siendo tu primera experiencia en el amor crees que este será al único pero… te equivocas –Dijo tocando la frente de Korra en la última frase como si esta fuese una niña

-¿Q-quien dijo que me refería a eso? –Pregunto Korra evitando la mirada entre enojada y sonrojada

Iroh suspiro con una sonrisa –Que pienses que tu primer amor es también el ultimo es un pensamiento muy romántico y muy juvenil… pero no sabrás si es realmente así, hasta que encuentres el calor en otros labios.

Korra se quedo pensativa y sostuvo su cabeza sobre una mano apoyada en su rodilla

–…Con que el calor en otros labios –Murmuro con un suspiro de aburrimiento y volteo hacia el general a su lado

Inesperadamente la mano de este se poso tras su cabeza atrayéndola a sus labios tan rápido que Korra no vio venir ese movimiento, sus ojos se abrieron en par a sentir los cálidos labios del general apretados contra los suyos, intenta reclamar pero tan pronto sus labios se entre abrieron dieron lugar a que el beso del hombre se profundizara danzando lengua a lengua un arduo tango de pasión "debería empujarlo, ¡no! golpearlo, ¡no!... no…, los pensamientos en su mente se nublaron y se dejo llevar por el hipnotizarte placer de ese beso que empezaba a consumirle la razón

-…Korra… -Musitaba el hombre entre sus labios mientras daba un rápido respiro de aire piudo al igual que ella

-¿Korra?... ¡Korra!

-¡He!... ¿Qué? –El llamado del general a su lado la hicieron abrir los ojos y despertar de su trance

-¿Estás bien? Por un momento pareció como si te hubieses ido de aquí –Musito el hombre con una sonrisa

Korra pareció no escucharlo y bajo la mirada de ojos azules directo hacia los labios que le hablaban y sonreían, de inmediato sintió como las mejillas le cosquillaban del sonrojo que empezaba a formarse en su rostro, aparto la mirada de inmediato poniéndose de pie

-He he he creo que recordé algo importante y me distraje en eso –Exclamo dándole la espalda para ocultar su sonrojo, mientras se rascaba la cabeza

Iroh la miro un momento confundido entonces dio un suspiro y retomo la palabra –En cuanto al amor se refiere yo no tengo prisa estoy seguro que la persona que este hecha para mi estará ahí esperándome en el camino, mi luz. En cuanto a ti, el Avatar al igual que como lo hiciste con Raava, encontraste la luz en la oscuridad, por ser este un tiempo de dificultad podrías erróneamente verlo como una época de oscuridad… –Menciono el hombre mientras Korra volteaba lentamente intrigada por las frases que escuchaba –Pero estarías equivocada, encontraras tu luz a lo largo del camino como lo hiciste antes

-¿En verdad crees eso? –Pregunto Korra algo desanimada

-No lo creo, estoy seguro, al igual que estoy seguro de decir que eres la persona más poderosa y valiente que haya conocido jamás –La mirada de ojos azules se abría de par en par ante esas palabras encontrando cierto confort mientras lo miraba embelesada compartiendo un breve momento de silencio.

De repente el General evadió la mirada y la dirigió hacia el cielo -No es hermoso –Menciono de repente, Korra dirigió la mirada hacia el cielo de igual forma solo dejando salir de sus labios una ligera explanación de sorpresa

-Realmente lo es –Dijo con un singular brillo en su mirada reflexionando enseguida de la extraña sensación que suponía haber ignorado semejante belleza hace apenas un momento, ese pensamiento la llevo a mirar a el hombre a su lado mientras lo observaba desde abajo por un instante le pareció que el brillo de la luna ilumino su silueta frente a ella deslumbrándola de inmediato el volteo como si una especie de conexión le llevara a saber que ella lo llamaba con la mirada.

-Encuentra tu luz Korra –Musito a lo bajo otorgándole de nueva cuenta una sonrisa que le brindaba paz y una extraña sensación en el estomago sin darle ninguna contestación ella se limito a devolverle la sonrisa y ambos volvieron la mirada al hermoso cielo que dejo a su paso la convergencia armónica.

"Debo irme, Ciudad República y el cambio aguardan por mí" –Esa era la frase que ahora ocupaba la mente de Korra mientras abría los ojos a mitad de la noche y se escabullía hacia la ventana en su cuarto del templo aire buscando volver a ese momento en el tiempo, cerró los ojos sintiendo al general de nuevo a su lado al igual que en ese instante pero teniedo ahora una contestación que antes no menciono.

-Yo estaré esperando por ti y tu luz… Iroh –Susurro al bondadoso espíritu de la luna, mientras los destellos de un nuevo amaneces se colaban entre el manto azul del cielo estrellado.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado llevo escribiéndolo desde hace semanas xD poooor cierto para los que ya hayan visto los nuevos caps del libro tres les comento que note un muy ligero parentesco entre la conversación de mi fic entre Iroh y Korra con la que Tenzin tuvo con ella, no crean que lo plagie fue simple destino xDD

Ahora bien les comento que pueden ver mis Fan Arts de esta pareja en mi cuenta de Tumblr que podrán encontrar bajo el nombre de Amaterasu Red c:


End file.
